Reencontro
by Bela-chan
Summary: Fanfic escrita após o último livro da série, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow, em homenagem ao meu personagem favorito, que infelizmente não sobreviveu à fúria assassina da autora. Contém leve insinuação Sirem.


**Agradecimentos:** À Nicolle Snape, minha beta querida, que entende como ninguém a tristeza que senti lendo os capítulos finais de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow_, e a minha necessidade de colocar isso para fora.

**Aviso 1:** Fanfic escrita pós-Deathly Hallow e que contém, obviamente, spoilers sobre o livro;

**Aviso 2:** Leve insinuação slash (relacionamentos entre homens) e Sirem (Sirius Black x Remus Lupin);

**Aviso 3:** Harry Potter não me pertence, eu nunca teria tido coragem de matar tantos personagens como a JK Rowling fez. :(

* * *

**Reencontro**

_"Olhe... para... mim." - Snape sussurrou._

_Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas após um segundo, alguma coisa nas profundezas da escuridão desapareceu, deixando-os fixos e vazios. A mão que segurava Harry foi ao chão, e Snape não se moveu mais._

_(Harry __Potter and the Deathly Hallows)_

* * *

Severus abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando algumas vezes para que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade repentina. A primeira coisa que viu foi o céu acinzentado, com poucas nuvens.

Estava deitado em algum lugar duro, frio. _Chão_, pensou, _terra_. Podia sentir a aspereza da terra arranhando suas costas, mas não se levantou, apenas ficou olhando para o céu por algum tempo, tentando entender onde estava e o que havia acontecido.

Então, repentinamente, flashs do que havia acontecido se sucederam em sua mente.

_A Varinha Mais Antiga... Voldemort ordenando a Nagini que o matasse... _

_Nagini!_

Sentando-se de um pulo, Severus levou a mão ao pescoço, e sentiu seus dedos úmidos pelo sangue que ainda não parara de jorrar da ferida causada pelas presas de Nagini. Olhou para os dedos manchados com seu sangue, e lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu, sabendo que era impossível ter escapado com vida daquilo.

Ao menos poderia sentir algum alívio por ter conseguido deixar suas memórias para Harry Potter.

Antes de Voldemort traí-lo, ele implorara para que o Lord o deixasse trazer-lhe o garoto, na esperança de que pudesse encontrar Harry e lhe contar toda a verdade. Quando percebeu que seria seu fim, tudo o que conseguia pensar é que morreria sem ter avisado a Harry que ele também precisava ser destruído para que a guerra finalmente acabasse.

Mas Harry estava lá, e Severus só podia sentir esperanças de que tudo corresse como Dumbledore planejara. _Como sempre._

Olhou ao redor, tentando identificar onde estava. O lugar estava deserto, e Severus sentiu seu coração se apertar quando viu o parquinho de suas mais antigas lembranças. No centro do parque, um balanço movia-se lentamente, solitário, balançado pela brisa.

Severus levantou-se e caminhou até ele, parando próximo ao balanço. O lugar estava exatamente do jeito que se lembrava, era como se estivesse lá outra vez, com dez anos, reunindo coragem para se mostrar enquanto observava Lily balançando bem alto e voando pelo ar.

_- Túnia, olha isso! Olha só o que eu posso fazer!_

Severus saiu de perto do balanço, caminhando até um arbusto que havia a poucos metros dali, procurando algo que sabia que estaria ali. Ajoelhou-se e encontrou o que buscava no chão, e quando abriu a mão, havia uma flor abrindo e fechando suas pétalas.

Severus ficou encarando a flor por longos segundos, e por fim fechou os olhos, sabendo o que encontraria quando os reabrisse. Ouviu o barulho do balanço rangendo, e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, mais forte, enquanto ele reabria os olhos e olhava em direção ao balanço.

- Olá, Sev. – disse Lily, sorrindo, sentada no banquinho do balanço, segurando-se aos cabos laterais.

- Lily... – murmurou Severus, ainda ajoelhado, incapaz de se mover, e sem perceber deixou que a flor que segurava escorregasse novamente para o chão.

Ela estava do mesmo jeito que se lembrava, os longos cabelos ruivos sendo agitados pela brisa, os fantásticos olhos verdes olhando-o com ternura. Severus queria correr até ela, tocá-la, dizer todas as coisas que sempre quis lhe dizer, pedir perdão... Mas não conseguiu sair do lugar, só conseguia olhá-la fixamente, sentindo sua saudade sufocando-o e deixando-o sem saber o que dizer.

Lily pareceu entender o que se passava com ele em seu íntimo e, levantando-se do balanço, caminhou até onde Severus estava, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele. Ergueu a mão e afastou uma mecha de cabelos que caía sobre os olhos negros, tocando a face de Severus com carinho.

- Também senti saudades, meu amigo... – murmurou Lily, sorrindo emocionada quando sentiu a palma de sua mão sendo molhada pelas lágrimas dele.

Severus segurou a mão de Lily contra seu rosto, beijando a palma com força, sem tentar esconder as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto.

- Eu sinto tanto, tanto!... – disse ele, ainda segurando a mão de Lily.

- Eu sei...

- Nunca quis que aquilo acontecesse, Lily! – continuou Severus, incapaz de controlar todo o desespero e culpa que sentira por todos aqueles anos. - Eu nunca quis te machucar.

- Eu sei, Sev. – repetiu Lily, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos, seus olhos verdes encarando os olhos atormentados de Severus. – Eu sempre soube...

- Me perdoe...

- Já te perdoei há muito tempo. Mas é hora de você se perdoar também. – disse ela, tocando o ferimento do pescoço de Severus, que ainda sangrava. – Já chega de tanto sofrimento. Você já pagou por isso...

Severus fechou os olhos, sentindo as palavras dela varrerem toda a culpa de seu coração, tirando toda dor que ainda sentia.

Quando reabriu os olhos, Lily sorria, erguendo a mão que estivera sobre seu ferimento para mostrar-lhe que estava limpa, sem qualquer vestígio de sangue.

Imediatamente Severus tocou seu pescoço, sentindo que o ferimento se fechara completamente, e sorriu de volta.

- Você sempre realizou milagres comigo, Lily. – disse Severus, levantando-se e a ajudando-a a se erguer.

- Os milagres estavam aí, só precisavam de uma forcinha para se saírem. – Lily sorriu, ainda segurando em sua mão. – Obrigado pelo que fez por Harry.

- Os olhos dele são idênticos aos seus... – ele respondeu, simplesmente, e Lily entendeu que essa era a forma dele dizer que tinha feito tudo por _ela_. – Ele conseguiu?

- Sim, ele conseguiu. – Lily não conseguiu esconder um sorriso orgulhoso. – Ele o venceu. Em grande parte, graças a você.

- Talvez... – Severus contrapôs. - Mas ele era o Escolhido, estava predestinado a vencer.

- Ah, se sabia disso, então poderia ter facilitado um pouco mais a vida do meu filho, hein, Snape? – disse uma voz conhecida atrás dele.

Severus se virou e viu James Potter vindo em sua direção, e outra vez admirou a semelhança espantosa entre ele e o filho. Pouco atrás dele estavam Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, que lhe sorria. Mas não havia hostilidade em nenhum deles, nem mesmo em Sirius. E, para surpresa de Severus, percebeu que em si também não havia.

- Pensei que estivesse no céu. – disse Severus, em um tom falsamente irritado. – Mas pelo visto me enganei, é justamente o contrário.

- Mas você está no céu! – respondeu Sirius, parando próximo a ele. – E eu tenho sido seu anjo da guarda durante todo esse tempo!

- Ah, isso explica muita coisa. – ironizou Severus. – Principalmente o meu fim.

Remus, James e Lily riram, enquanto Sirius rodava os olhos, mas deixava escapar um sorriso divertido.

- Você é um ingrato, _Sev_! – reclamou Sirius, enfatizando o apelido e com um tom falsamente ofendido. – Você teria partido o meu coração, se eu realmente fosse seu anjo da guarda.

- Graças a Merlin! – disse Severus, fingindo alívio, e olhando para Remus - Lupin, não sabia que você havia morrido.

- Foi durante a batalha, e foi tão rápido que mal percebi. – respondeu Remus, fazendo um gesto vago com a mão.

- Mas, como diz aquele ditado trouxa, ele está muito melhor agora, não é, Remus? – disse Sirius, piscando de modo insinuante para Remus.

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende? – disse Severus, divertido com o constrangimento de seu ex-colega. – Sempre achei que havia algo de esquisito nessa amizade de vocês dois.

- Você sempre foi bastante observador, Sev. – elogiou Lily.

- Em excesso, eu diria. – completou James, ficando de frente à Severus. – Obrigado por ter protegido Harry por todos esses anos.

- _Tentado proteger,_ Potter. – corrigiu Severus. – Seu filho é tão impossível quanto você.

James entendeu a afirmação como se Severus tivesse lhe feito algum elogio, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, outra pessoa respondeu por ele.

- Acho que aqui ninguém duvida que você fez o seu melhor, Severus.

Severus sorriu enquanto os óculos em formato de meia-lua de Dumbledore cintilavam em sua direção. Emocionado, caminhou até o velho mago, que colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros e o olhou com afeição.

- Meu caro Severus... Se me permite o egoísmo, estou feliz em vê-lo. Você foi magnífico.

- Lily me disse que o garoto conseguiu. Fico contente por saber que, no final, seu plano deu certo.

- Mas não esperava que Voldemort fosse matá-lo. Lamento profundamente que isso tenha acontecido.

Severus pensou em tudo o que teria que enfrentar se tivesse sobrevivido, as acusações e a dificuldade em provar sua inocência, a amargura por saber que não haveria mais nada nem ninguém por quem lutar, a solidão que sentiria quando tudo terminasse... Pensou em Lily, agora perto dele, e em Dumbledore, seu único amigo, e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não lamento, Albus.

Dumbledore sorriu, compreensivo, e ambos se viraram para frente, caminhando até onde os outros estavam.

- E agora, o que fazemos? – perguntou Severus, a ninguém em particular.

- Eu sugiro uma caçada ao Voldemort, que já deve estar em algum lugar por aqui! – disse Sirius, entusiasmado, esfregando as mãos. – Podemos passar a eternidade torturando aquela minhoca metida a besta!

- Acho que você não entendeu bem o conceito de "estar morto", Sirius. – disse Dumbledore, rindo. – Ele não pode ser torturado, não sentiria dor alguma.

- Só acreditarei nisso se o lance das agulhas embaixo das unhas não der certo, Dumbledore! – retrucou Sirius. – Não seria maravilhoso se minha querida prima Bella estivesse com ele? Eu adoraria reencontrá-la! Afinal, sempre fomos uma família tão unida!

Todos riram, e até Severus deixou escapar um leve sorriso.

- E se as agulhas não derem certo, podemos pensar em outra coisa. – completou Sirius.

- Poderíamos vesti-los com o uniforme da Grifinória. Não há nenhuma tortura pior do que essa, para um sonserino. - sugeriu Severus.

- Severus, como você é diabólico! – riu Lily. – Poderia ter sido um Maroto.

- Outch! – exclamou James, pegando na mão de Lily e começando a andar, sendo acompanhado pelos outros. – Não precisa exagerar, minha querida!

- Não teria sido uma boa idéia, Lily. – completou Severus, caminhando ao lado de Lily. – O final dos Marotos também não foi muito feliz.

- Ah, mas valeu a pena só pelo fato de terem existido! – exclamou Lily, pegando no braço que Severus lhe oferecia. – Certamente valeu a pena.

Ali, sentindo Lily segurando em seu braço esquerdo, e Dumbledore à sua direita, Severus finalmente se sentiu em paz.

**FIM**

* * *

Quis escrever algo puramente angst, mas não consegui manter o clima sombrio até o fim. Mas gostei do resultado final, me fez sentir bem imaginar que Sev está feliz agora. :)

Me deixem saber o que acharam, ok? Abraços!


End file.
